Mass Effect: Through the Relays
by GamingChurro
Summary: Life as a bounty hunter is one of danger and traveling. Life as a bounty hunter in the Andromeda galaxy is one of uncertainty. Jason knows that all too well. When a simple job goes haywire, Jason soon finds himself being forced to make life altering decisions as he is forced to face the demons of his past.


Mass Effect: Through the Relays

Prologue:

As Jason stepped out of the bulky ship that was the Perseus, he was met with the familiar silence before the storm he became accustomed to before each mission. The sun violently beat down on the dried beige land, and the land seemed void of any source of life. He was dressed in light red armor with a helmet protecting his head. A pistol was holstered at his waist on the right hand side and a submachine gun on his left. He glanced down at his omnitool and began to fiddle with it zealously.

"Are you sure our target is here, Ninea," Jason questioned as he glanced over his shoulder to gaze back into the ship.

Moments later a female Turian emerged from the Perseus. She was tall, much taller than the average Turian, red narrow stripes starting from the head and extending to her jaw were painted on her face, and she was dressed in black heavy armor. A sniper rifle rested holstered on her back, a M-98 Widow. As she stepped off the vehicle and too turned her attention to her omnitool and began to glide her fingers across it.

"He's here," Ninea answered. "This was the last known location of Kronne. If we're to find him anywere, it'll be here." Ninea then lowered her omnitool and began to observe the landcape. "Not the prettiest planet we've been to. Each time we land on a planet it makes me wish the Milky Way even more."

"We're not here to sight see, Ninea," retorted Jason as he started forward. "We're hear to collect the bounty on Kronne's head."

"I'm just saying, don't you ever miss home?"

"Andromeda is our home now," Jason replied flatly. "At least for the time being. I'm in no hurry to get back to the Milky Way. Besides work is good here. Andromeda is virtually untamed, lots of opportunity for us bounty hunters."

"We can't live as bounty hunters forever," Ninea said as she quickly caught up with Jason thanks to her long strides. "You can always go back Jason. Make a real living for yourself."

"I'm a killer, Ninea. What do you suppose I do?"

"You can always accept that offer for the N7 program," answered Ninea. "I think that'd be a good life for you, and those skills of yours will actually go towards doing something useful. Making a difference in the galaxy."

"And what about Roland," Jason asked as he turned his head to look at Ninea. "He needs us."

"Roland only needs one of us, and he's my responsibility. I'm sure he'll be proud to see you following in his steps in the N7 program." Ninea then paused for a moment. "Where the hell is he anyway? You forwarded him the message that we had a hit this morning, right?"

"He'll be here," answered Jason. "He's a little late but he'll be here."

"I tried raising him in the ship. He didn't respond."

"He'll be here" Jason said sternly. He then stopped at the edge of a cliff and allowed himself a deep breath. "We're here"

Below the cliff was a large compound, surrounded by various vehicles and patrols of mercenaries. Jason and Ninea crouched down and peered of the edge of the cliff to allow themselves a better look.

"There's at least a dozen men down there," Jason spoke. "No telling how many are inside."

Ninea then reached behind her back and un-holstered her sniper rifle. "I'll cover you. Get inside and nab Kronne." She then allowed a chuckle to escape. "Think you can handle horde inside without me there to hold your hand."

Jason ignored her comment and drew his pistol from its holster. "See you on the other side bird brain."

Jason then rose to his feet and jumped off the side of the cliff. The ground fragmented and groaned under the weight of his boots and velocity as he continued to slide down the side of the jagged cliff. The sound of the a sniper rifle firing and the screams of the mercenary patrol down below informed him that the siege had begun. He soon found himself on the roof of the compound and instantly ran to the edge of it to allow himself a better look. He quickly fired two shots from his pistol and two more mercenaries met their end.

"HE'S ON THE FUCKIN' ROOF!"

Another sound of Ninea's sniper firing and the mercenary who had attempted to warn his peers fell to the ground bloody and lifeless.

"Jason I go this," came Ninea's voice in his right ear. "Get inside and grab Kronne so we can get the hell out of here.

"Don't do anything stupid," Jason replied.

"That's usually my line."

Jason then leapt from the room and quickly found cover behind one of the support pillars. Two more sniper shots sounded and the two adversaries that had Jason pinned down ceased their fire. Jason tore himself from his cover and ran to the door of the compound. The doors swung open and he was quickly met with the sight of five more mercs. Jason dove forward and dragged himself to the nearest wall to shield himself from the oncoming fire.

"Having problems already," questioned Ninea, another sniper shot could be heard through her radio.

"This?" questioned Jason. "Nah, this is just an embarrassing joke."

Jason then became coated in a blue aura and peered over the side of the wall. He swung his arm forward and a singularity formed behind the mercs, dragging three of them from their feet.

"He's a fuckin' biotic!"

Jason extended his arm once again and fired a small blue ball into the singularity. There was only a second of silence before the biotic explosion followed suit, instantly killing the five mercs. Jason sprinted forward through the compound, adrenaline coursing through his veins, compelling his legs to move faster. He leapt onto a wooden crate, and then onto another, he then bounded off it and over the railing to the second floor. His body once again became engulfed in the biotic aura and he launched himself forward performing a body slam with one final guard that impeded his progress.

Jason continued forward until he came to a door. He place his hand against it as he began to bypass the encrypted lock. A moment later the door binged and flew open. He stepped inside and smiled involuntarily as he came face to face with his target, and Batarian who's face adorned with scars.

"Well I can't say this isn't a tad bit embarrassing, Kronne," taunted Jason. "I honestly thought this would be a much greater challenge."

The Batarian chuckled. "You're pretty good you little shit. I'd offer you a place in my crew if you didn't kill half of my men."

"Don't undersell me," Jason replied, "pretty good is an insult." Jason then raised his arm and aimed his pistol at Kronne. "I'm bringing you in, Kronne. You have a hefty amount of credits on your head, and those can go a long way. Come along peacefully and I won't shoot your goddamn kneecap out."

Kronne only smirked. "That's a M-6 Carnifex. Not a bad gun." He then allowed himself to chuckle. "But mine's bigger."

Jason then became entrapped in a massive shadow as the light from overhead became blacked out. Jason slowly turned and he could feel his heart sink into his stomach. He was met by the sight of a large, burly alien of some kind. It was an onyx color, large horns protruded from its body, and its face was void of any eyes. He released a growl and reached out with its hand, grasping firmly onto Jason's head. Jason was lifted off his feet and his pistol fell from his grasp and pain began to overtake him.

"I want you to meet, Vragg," Kronne smugly said. "He's not much in brains but he more than makes up with his brawn. Kill him."

Jason screamed with agony as the pressure on his head was slowly increased. His vision became blurred, his thoughts became a distant thing as darkness slowly began to approach him. Then the grasp of the beast was loosed and Jason watched as it was knocked off its feet into a nearby wall. He was propped up by a supportive hand and as his vision returned him he saw Ninea looking over him, her sentinel armor activated and a grenade launcher in hand.

"You ok," Ninea hastily asked him.

"Yeah, I think so," said Jason as Ninea helped him to his feet.

A guttural scream came and Vragg emerged from the rubble, brushing off the debris. "What do you think," asked Ninea. "Can we take it?"

Jason grabbed Ninea's hand firmly and began to drag her out of the room. "No, we have to get back to the Perseus."

"What about Kronne," questioned Ninea as she began to run beside Jason. "We're just going to let him get away. He's worth a lot of credits."

"What's more important, credits or our lives? We'll hunt him down another day." Jason then reached up and tapped his right ear. "Vox, do you come in? Raise the Perseus right now, and get your fat ass over here."

"What…is…going…on," came the labored and wheezy voice of the ship's Volus pilot."

"No questions, just get your ass over here," screamed Jason.

Jason and Ninea exited the compound and continued to race forward. A moment later the sound of Vragg tearing through the wall in pursuit echoed through the air. Jason and Ninea both spun on their heels and stared at the massive beast stumbling towards them. Ninea gripped her grenade launcher with both hands and reactive her sentinel armor.

"Think you can give me some biotic cover," Ninea asked.

Jason's body once again became coated with the blue aura. "If we get out of this, I'm going to kill Roland."


End file.
